


Life to come

by na_shao



Category: Thor (Fandom), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/na_shao
Summary: There’s something about Thor that always makes Loki’s stomach churn; something so strong he can barely handle it. It might have been years since they both confessed their love, but Loki can’t stop looking at Thor,his Thor,his brother, like he’s the most terrifying and most wonderful thing in the world.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	Life to come

**Author's Note:**

> My love asked for the following prompt: "thorki slow dancing in their tiny apartment."
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Loki leans against the doorframe of their living room, resting his cheek on the wood, and crosses his arms over his chest, silently staring at Thor sitting on the couch with a book in his hands.

There’s a small patch of sunlight filtering through the curtains, and Thor looks gorgeous like this, his soft, blond hair bathed in a quiet orange glow. He looks like a Hopper painting come to life.

Loki keeps staring for a long while. He knows, somehow, that Thor feels him nearby, but his brother doesn’t move, doesn’t even let on that he knows Loki is there at all.

There’s something about Thor that always makes Loki’s stomach churn; something so strong he can barely handle it. It might have been years since they both confessed their love, but Loki can’t stop looking at Thor, _his Thor_ , his brother, like he’s the most terrifying and most wonderful thing in the world.

At some point, though, Thor lets go of his book and sighs heavily, dropping it on his lap with a small _thump_.

“Tired of studying already?” Loki says from behind him, and when Thor startles, he laughs.

“I thought we were past that,” Thor mumbles, pointing an accusatory finger at Loki.

“I like the way you squirm when you’re scared,” Loki grins, then looks at him.

Thor somehow forgets to breathe for a second. It seeps into his bones—a lingering chill.

Loki circles his arms around Thor’s shoulders and brings him closer to him to kiss his cheek.

“I’m sure you’re going to ace your test, baby.”

“ _I_ , on the other hand, am not so sure,” Thor says, and Loki can hear the strain bubbling under the surface.

Loki cuts him off by kissing the underside of his jaw, dragging his teeth across the spot that always makes Thor gasp. He leans into it immediately, eyes closing at the soft contact of Loki’s lips.

“Let’s take a break, brother,” Loki murmurs against Thor’s skin before he pulls away. “Up with you.”

Thor lets out a quiet noise of protest and arches an eyebrow. He already misses Loki’s warmth. “What for?”

“You’ll see,” Loki says, smiling, and Thor can feel the touch of that smile like a tangible thing, sunny and bright.

The weather is verging on chilly, summer almost entirely slipping away, and Loki pulls his sleeves down over his arms, down the scar running along his pale skin.

“No,” Thor interrupts, grabbing Loki’s arm gently. “Please. Don’t cover it up. It’s fine.”

Thor’s hands are so warm—hands that Loki has seen sprout love but also rip skin and bone apart for him. They make up for what Thor cannot say, because, if words are beyond him, maybe actions aren’t.

If Loki’s kisses are slightly more ferocious than usual after this, Thor doesn’t mention it. Loki drinks him down like a man dying of thirst, and ignores the aftertaste that spells _bitterness_ against his synapses.

Thor still doesn’t really know how to dance, but Loki, well, manages. The first steps are hesitant and clumsy, and Loki can’t help but giggle. He maneuvers one of Thor’s arms into place over his shoulder before Thor does the same with Loki’s arm.

They sway together by the couch, pressed close, the light from outside flickering across the creamy yellow walls. 

“Gotta be ready for our wedding, brother,” Loki says as he smiles and keeps counting rhythmically in his head while leading Thor. “You do need more lessons, though.”

Thor looks serious now, and Loki is surprised to meet that expression on his face. Thor leans down to brush a kiss against his brother’s cheek, quick and then gone, ethereal.

“You know I haven’t given up on it.”

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki sighs, his shoulders sinking in. “It’s fine. We can’t, and that’s a fact. Let’s not dwell on it.”

He tries to smile, again. But it never reaches his eyes, and the expression is painful to watch.

Suddenly, Loki’s throat is dry and he doesn’t know what else to say. He’s holding back the swirl of ice kissing his lips, crawling down in his stomach, and pulls away.

“But we both want it,” Thor argues before he reaches out for Loki’s arm. “I can’t imagine not marrying you.”

Loki forces his eyes open—doesn’t even remember when he’s closed them—and tries to concentrate on Thor, the smell of old roses his brother brought in during the week, the taste of warm sunlight on his hands, _anything_.

Blood floods into his eyes, making him see red. “But we can’t! We can’t, and you know we will never be able to. I’m not some cute guy you picked up on Tinder and made your life with. I’m your _brother_ ,” Loki says, swallowing the self-hatred that’s bound to spill through his lips. “I’m your brother, Thor. And brothers don’t marry each other.”

The grip on Loki’s arm drops abruptly. Loki looks at Thor, and suddenly his words stay in the air, poisoning, tantalising. He realises he’s angry, not at Thor, but at himself. Maybe it’s a little late for that; the fury in his blood is like a lost soldier arriving after the end of the war, infected with salt, heavy and lazy.

He doesn’t know what to do with it. 

The moment passes, and suddenly, Loki is worn out. Regret drains something out of him, fast and strong.

He watches the shadows cast by the sun paint their living room in shades of grey; lingers in them. The secrets seem to live along with the light. Loki feels steeped in them, in words he can’t share with anyone but his brother.

It stabs through him, the thought that Thor and him are just hidden trysts in the dusk of the world.

Without warning, Thor scoots closer, takes Loki’s hand and presses it to his chest.

“Do you feel my heart?” he says. “Do you feel my breath?”

_God, yes,_ of course Loki _does_. Thor’s heart is pounding against his ribs and Loki wants to cry, nerves fraying.

Looking into Thor’s eyes feels like the first time he’s ever seen them. It feels—incredible. Exquisite.

Fragile.

“It’s all you, Loki. All thanks to you. Will you—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki says, out of the blue, voice breaking. “I love you. Yes. I will.”

He grasps Thor’s wrist and presses his forehead against Thor’s, looking for the stars in his eyes, the small glint of fire he always finds there. The heat of Thor’s skin sears him, his breath on his neck like a flower blooming.

“It’ll be just us,” Thor whispers. “A quiet ceremony, here, in our flat.”

They start moving again, waltzing slowly around and never breaking eye-contact.

“I’ll take you ring shopping—well, _you_ will, more likely, because I’m your poor, younger brother and you earn tons,” Thor says, and it makes Loki laugh, the simplicity of this.

“And you’ll get a cake?” Loki asks, voice small but hopeful.

“And I’ll get a cake,” Thor smiles. 

Words can’t describe how Loki feels at that moment—he’s so full of love for Thor that he’s going to burst. He slowly reaches up with his hand and cups Thor’s face, letting his long fingers brush over the smattering of stubble on his brother’s jaw.

There’s a small scar just below his left eye, and Loki wonders if it has faded over the years. He still remembers it vividly, the way Thor got it; chasing after their family dog and falling face first into the asphalt.

Thor leans in and kisses him, gentle, at first, until the fire burns between them.

He will crash for Thor, Loki thinks, as Thor leaves bruise after bruise along the delicate skin of his neck; Loki will crash for his brother who made a heaven out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can catch me on twitter @ spreadtheashes :D
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave reviews, they're much appreciated ♥


End file.
